


Cards

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin made a special card for Valentine’s





	Cards

Merlin jumped around at his mam’s hand towards the kindergarten. His little backpack wasn’t only filled with his lunch and a special treat that mam had packed for him, there were also the Valentine’s cards he had made for everyone and he was very excited. He had drawn a lawn full of flowers for Gwen because she loved picking flowers, a dog for Percy because he talked about his dog all the time, a train for Gwaine because Gwaine wanted to become an engineer when he grew up. 

There was one card, though, he had put a lot of extra effort in. It was for Arthur. Merlin liked all the kids in his group but he liked Arthur best. Arthur was all blond and laughed a lot and he had the best ideas when they were allowed to play outside. Merlin wasn’t always invited to join these games but he lived for the moments when he was. So he had drawn a castle and Arthur as the king, himself as a wizard and there were knights and even a dragon. Merlin hoped that Arthur would like the card. 

He waved at his mam when she left and sat with the other as Leon, the kindergarten teacher, greeted them and explained what they would do. “Alright, everyone. Are you excited? The boxes you all made yesterday for your cards are all up on the table over there. So if you brought a card for someone, put it in their box during the day. Before everyone is leaving in the afternoon, take your own box and all the cards you got.”

Merlin beamed. He hoped he would get a card from Arthur. Before lunch, he put all his cards in his friends’ boxes and peeked into his. There already were a few cards. He had missed when Arthur had put his cards into the boxes, so he didn’t know if one of them was from him. There had to be one. Arthur had thought of him, right? 

All afternoon Merlin tried to imagine what Arthur might have made for him. Maybe a card with some animals? Everyone knew he liked animals. Or probably a car? Cars were cool. Or maybe a four-leaf clover like the one they had found last summer?

When it was time to go, Merlin took his box off the table and pressed it against his chest. Soon, he would know. Slowly, he opened it. There were cards from Gwaine, Percy and Gwen and the one from Leon that everyone had gotten. Where was the card from Arthur?

He checked once again but there were no additional cards. He looked at Arthur, just in time to see him look at the card Merlin had given him. He made a face, put it aside and reached for the next card. 

Merlin swallowed hard and felt the tears prickling in his eyes.


End file.
